Eyes Wide Shut
by Rosario Kyle
Summary: Sequel to Malenkaya. Russia writes a letter to Anastasia.


Ivan sat at his desk, his hand moving swiftly across the paper. He would pause every couple minutes to gulp down some tea, water, or whatever alcoholic beverage Toris had brought for him when he asked. The tall blonde set the first page aside to dry and quickly started another.

"Might I ask who you are writing to, sir?" Toris asked when he set Ivan's food in front of him. The Russian set his pen down and dug around in one of the drawers.

"I'm writing to Ana," There was a slight frown on his face when he realized the stamps weren't there. "Toris, do you know where the stamps are?"

"Try the second drawer down on the left side," Toris smiled as he stood diligently by his boss' side. Ivan followed the brunette's advice and smiled.

"Aha!" He looked at Toris, his eyes bright. "I need you to go to town immediately and mail this. Ana will be getting antsy and I don't want her to wait any longer than necessary." Toris waited as Ivan scribbled the address onto the envelope, put the letters inside, and then stamped and sealed it.

Toris took the envelope and walked to the kitchen to get the shopping list and his coat. He stepped outside a few minutes later pleasantly surprised that it wasn't snowing. He locked the door and then waved at the window where he knew Ivan was watching him.

Ivan waved back and then quickly ate his lunch. When he was done, he walked to his room and sat down on the window seat. He leaned against the window and thought about how Anastasia and Alexia were doing.

He hoped they were happy in Paris. Anastasia must have been, her letters always claimed that she was doing well and that she was happy with her job at a flower shop. She said Alexia was doing well in school and was very popular. She also claimed that she had met a very nice man who bought flowers from her all the time.

A frown graced the man's face at the last thought. He knew Ana was impulsive but he hoped Alexia would help his sister not be impulsive. Anastasia had developed a problem with holding onto the things she loved with such ferocity, at least, that's what Alexia told him in a short letter.

Ivan hugged his knees to his chest and let out a sigh. He couldn't forgive himself if anything bad happened to those two.

Toris silently walked through the freezing town, a sigh escaping when he was hit with the warmth of the pharmacy. "Ah, good day, Toris," A balding man said from behind the counter when he saw who walked into his shop.

"Good day, Doctor," Toris smiled and walked up to the counter. "I'm here to pick up the usual."

"Of course," The Doctor smiled and disappeared into the back for a few moments. He came back with a brown bag. "How is Ivan?"

"He's well," Toris took the brown bag and placed it in the basket on his arm with the other things from his list. "I'm about to go mail a letter for him."

Their conversation lasted a few more minutes then Toris said goodbye and left. He wrapped his coat tighter around him and headed for his destination. The post office was in sight and he sped up.

But he walked past the post office without a second glance. He all but ran down the road until the small town could no longer be seen. Toris stopped and set his basket on the ground. The brunette knelt on the side of the road and read Ivan's letter to 'Ana'.

Toris smiled sadly and committed the words to memory. He dug a match out of his pocket and lit the letter on fire. "I hope you do get this one, Anastasia," He whispered as he watched the letter burn for a moment before taking off down the road.

It was almost time for Ivan's medicine.

Ivan knew when Toris open returned home. He heard the soft noise of bare feet walking across wooden floors. He smelled the tea with the barest hint of ginger. He felt Toris' hand lightly touch his shoulder. "Welcome back, Toris," Ivan smiled up at the only friend he had in this country.

"Thank you, sir," Toris smiled brightly and held out a cup of tea for the blonde. Ivan took the cup and motioned for the brunette to sit as well. Toris sat down and tucked one leg under the other. "I mailed the letter."

"That's good," Ivan sipped his drink. A silence fell over the two and they sat drinking their tea just like they had for the past ten years.

And would probably continue to do for another twenty.

A/N

I made a sequel for my other Russia and Anastasia because my mom requested it. That thought is highly amusing to me. I'm not happy with this but this is how the story was supposed to end in my mind. Sad but that's what I read.

Well, anyway, please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
